Conventionally, a stringless blind structure includes a blind structure having an upper beam with a receiving slot, and the bottom of the receiving slot has a plurality of through holes for strings. Also, a string controller and a fixed base are disposed on both sides, and a moving base is disposed between the string controller and the fixed base. The bottom of the upper beam has a blind body and a lower beam, and a plurality of string holes are formed corresponding to the through holes on the upper beam. A plurality of guiding units are formed on the fixed base and moving base to achieve the goal of guiding when the string is pulled or released. A transmitting string is coupled with the string controller, and one end of the transmitting string and one side of the moving base have a block and a protruding block to engage with each other, so that the transmitting string can wind around the moving base and the fixed base and connect with each other. A user can simply applies force to the lower beam to change the status of the string on the moving base and control the transmitting string, so that the user can easily control the blind body to expand or restore.
However, conventional stringless blind structure is disadvantageous because there are too many components and it is not easy to assemble, so the cost to assemble the structure is high and it is difficult to maintain. Also, the expansion and restoration of the blind body is controlled by the moving base and string controller, so it generates noise when the moving base moves. Furthermore, the string controller generates noise as well when it pulls or release the transmitting string due to the interaction of inner rotor and spring. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved stringless blind structure to overcome the problems stated above.